We're Not Like the Rest
by TheRandomAnimeGuy
Summary: Izumi and Katsuki's parents are dead. This is a fact they must accept. But when they die, All for One gives Izumi four quirks that merge into one powerful quirk, watch as former vigilantes Glitch and Blood Bomber become Pro Heroes at UA High School Rated M for Katsuki Fem!Deku x Katsuki
1. Prologue

Prologue

 **Heya! What's up everybody, TRAG here, and I know, you want me to update my KamiJirou story, but I'm writing this and my Borusara story to get past writer's block. I had so many ideas for the story but they were all very cliche and predictable so I put it on hiatus to work on later. If I'm being honest I'll probably rewrite it when I come back to it. Ok enough rambling, time to get to the story!**

The door was slightly cracked open.

A six year old Izumi stood inside, staring at the corpse of her mother. The body had been mangled beyond Izumi's darkest nightmares. She had been burned, stabbed, impaled, and what was left? A pool of blood and an unrecognizable corpse.

Izumi was knelt down next to her, crying her eyes out. "Oka-san wake up! Wake up! I can't think of life without you ka-san!"

A dark figure in a tuxedo and mask stepped out of the shadows, his large, imposing form intimidating Izumi.

He stuck a hand out and Izumi cast her emerald eyes upon him. She trembled and covered her face. _Is this where I die? Six years old and all alone?_

But the pain never came, only a slight numb feeling followed by Izumi passing out next to her mother.

All Izumi saw was white. She stepped forward and saw her mother standing there with a sign that had ' _No. 7884889011 Inko Midoriya'_

"What? Is... is this... heaven?" Izumi dismissed the thought, wasn't heaven supposed to be bustling with activity? Why was only her mother there? She had so many questions.

Then she saw a head of ash blond hair and ran over to it.

"Kacchan?" Katsuki turned around and saw the girl that he had bullied for all of his life. They locked eyes, crimson to emerald. Izumi saw tears surfacing on Katsuki's eyes. Behind Katsuki was his parents corpses, bloodied in a similar fashion to Izumi's mother. Izumi gasped and ran back to her mother only to see her in the same state she had seen her before passing out. Izumi checked her pulse and her skin was... cold... dead.

"I-Izumi... they're dead..." Katsuki didn't even call her Deku. Suddenly they started to warp and spin and Izumi wanted to throw up.

They popped out of the white area and regained consciousness, only to see they were tied to boards across from each other. The large mysterious figure walked out of the shadows once again and told them that he was called 'All for One' and that he would be the end of all heroes.

Katsuki scoffed at him and screamed, "You couldn't kill All Might if you fucking wanted to!"

The man only chuckled, "Language like that for a child your age, maybe it was for the best that I killed your parents, raising a child in such a way. Don't worry child, I will fix your vulgar tendencies soon enough!"

Then All for One turned to Izumi and muttered something under his breath that she's couldn't understand. He walked closer and Izumi closed her eyes, bracing for whatever he was doing. She opened her eyes and saw red and black knife-like protrusions coming from his hands and connecting to her body. She suddenly felt four large bursts of power and all she heard before she passed out was something about a creature called a 'Noumu'

Izumi finally woke up and saw All for One pacing around the room stressfully. He started to cackle loudly "Hah! You've finally gone insane! I can't believe it! Hahahaha!"

Katsuki and Izumi knew it was their time to sneak out and then calculations started to go through Izumi's head. _It seems he is experiencing the 2nd phase of insanity, he won't hesitate to attack as soon as we attempt to escape, making it almost impossible to go through the main door. Considering his position it would be best of Kacchan were to blow a hole in the wall with an explosion which gives us a 67% chance of survival._

A paper was laying next to All for One that named four quirks, Super Intelligence, Energy Manipulation, Power Cable, and Coding. Izumi was able to see it perfectly with the enhanced vision from her Super Intelligence quirk, and she gasped, she didn't know what would happen to a person who was given multiple quirks!

"Kacchan, blow a hole in that wall!" Katsuki blew up his bonds and jumped to the wall and made an explosion bigger than Izumi had ever seen. He cut Izumi's bonds and they both ran into the hole left by the explosion, which had led them outside.

The sunshine cast brightly onto Izumi's skin and she felt the warmth of summer envelop her, yet it didn't seem to make her happy like it usually did. Now summer has a darker tone, she would never remember summer as the time of sunshine and warmth, but of darkness and solemnity. She wrapped her arms around Katsuki and cried.

Katsuki was crying too, his mom may have been hard at times but he knew she meant best for him, and his father was always the mediator of the family, knowing just how to stop him and Mitsuki from bickering.

Strangely, Izumi's body began to pixelate and green static formed around her. "Wha-what's happening to me? OhmygodIhaveaquirkKacchanIcanbeahero!"

7 years later

 **(A/N this is still happening before the main story. Right know they are 13, the main story takes place when they're 14. See you in the outro!)**

Izumi and Katsuki skulked near their target, a villain by the name of Dice Devil.

Dice Devil

Quirk: Luck

Dice Devil's quirk is always affecting him and it makes him extremely lucky, and he can never be attacked unless someone's luck is greater than his own, he can also steal luck from his enemies through physical contact.

Hair: White

Age: 29

As they neared him, a man walked by with a heavy box and dropped it on Katsuki's foot and turned around to apologize only to see two shady, masked characters. The one with ash blond hair walked towards him menacingly and swept him off his feet and the man ended up cracking his skull on contact with the floor.

"What did I say about overkill Kacchan!" Izumi yelled, bonking him over the head.

Katsuki grumbled and started walking towards the villain again.

Izumi approached the villain and pulled out her knife but she stepped on a stray glass bottle, crushing it with a tinking noise.

The villain turned around and greeted her until he noticed the knife and jumped back, ready for combat. He threw sharpened coins designed as shuriken. Izumi blocked the coins with carefully placed knife deflections. She jumped back and cut through the skin in her palms.

A power cable snaked out of her palm and sped towards Dice Devil. The cable came within an inch of his face but randomly missed.

"So, tell me who you are, young lady," Dice Devil said with a smirk.

"You should know me as Glitch, the infamous vigilante."

He scoffed at the notion that a 14 year old girl could be the Glitch, the vigilante responsible for the death of at least 43 different villains. And even if she was the Glitch, where was her partner, Blood Bomber?

He unpleasantly found out where he was when he jumped off of the roof of a building and slammed his palm into his face letting off an explosion, rendering him blinded. This would be a problem for Dice Devil, another downside of his quirk was that it only worked with people that were in his line of sight. And since he couldn't see for an unknown amount of time he would most likely be dead before he got a final glimpse of the cruel, cold world.

Izumi finally finished him off with a knife through his heart. "Hmm... Why are they always so easy to kill nowadays Kacchan? I want a challenge!" She complained.

"Maybe if you didn't have that fucking quirk it would be harder, like what is your fucking weakness?!"

"Electric quirks, they can fry my internals. When my internals are fried the only thing I can make use of is Super Intelligence," she answered.

They took off their masks and hid their knives. And once they saw that the coast was clear, the dragged Dice Devil's body to the nearest dumpster and threw it in.

Izumi slipped happily down the street, dragging Katsuki behind her. This was their first kill in 3 weeks and it really brought her spirits up.

"You really are psychopath serial killer, aren't you?" Katsuki grumbled.

Izumi just ignored it and kept skipping down the sidewalk towards her and Katsuki's apartment.

Once they got there, they opened the door with Izumi's key (that happened to have an All Might charm on the key ring) and walked in. "Ah, home sweet home. I'm going to sleep, goodnight Kacchan!" Izumi said tiredly, giving Katsuki a kiss.

 **There's the end of the Prologue of this story! I'm turning this into a Fem!Deku x Katsuki story with an OP Alternate quirk Deku. Deku's quirk is called Computer and all the quirks AFO gave her mixed for some reason (will be revealed in a later chapter) and created Computer. She can code her surroundings, but while her codes are active she cannot move her feet, though she may use her fists or her electrical cables to attack. She also has Super Intelligence on a higher level than Nezu. The energy manipulation goes hand in hand with the electrical cables allowing her to transfer any type of energy through her cables. All in all it creates the quirk computer. This is TRAG signing off and I'll see you in the next one!**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: ALL MIGHT!

 **Heya, TRAG here again and oh my god did this get positive reception, I love y'all so much and love that you're enjoying my stories. Blah-blah-blah cliche author 'I love my fans' statement, lets just get to the story.**

 _Note to self: never mess with Kaminari again._

Kaminari was a person Izumi met a year ago when she was visiting a park with Katsuki and Katsuki wandered off. Izumi needed someone to idly talk to and she saw a kid with yellow and black hair. She walked over to him and they started chatting until Katsuki came and cussed him out for 'trying to steal his girl'.

Today she needed someone to spar with before school and Katsuki was out running so she called Kaminari to her apartment. Sparring with him proved to be no easy challenge but she came out the victor. She may have won but she was probably going to be unable to use her quirk for at least 10 hours

It was just her luck that after school that day **(A/N The things that happened at the end of school don't matter because Katsuki doesn't bully Izumi)** a villain attacked her. This villain was comprised of a thick sludge that could easily incapacitate anyone. He wrapped around Izumi like a boa constrictor draining all air from Izumi and trying to wriggle it's way into her mouth. _Ha, ironic, isn't it? I'll die a Deku, uselessly pulling at this grimey substance until I finally pass out._ Izumi felt darkness encompass her body. _This is it, finally gone from this miserable existence._ But strangely, death never came, instead she woke up 5 minutes later to a large hand smacking her face, in fact this hand was enormous! She sent out a power cable from her own hand to dispel the hand but it didn't budge.

"Ah, finally awake, eh. You need not to fear young lady, for I am here!" He exclaimed pridefully.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, when she finally saw the man in front of her, her eyeballs bulged out of her head. SHE WAS IN FRONT OF ALL MIGHT!

Something about this girl intrigued All Might, pulled him to her, she seemed to have pure energy and power flowing from her. Her quirk seemed to be the Power Cables he saw running from her arms but there was something else, something much bigger, resonating from her.

"If I may ask, what is your quirk, young lady?" All Might inquired.

"Computer, it's a mix of four quirks, Super Intelligence, Power Cable, Energy Manipulation and Coding... oh no looks like I've said too much," she had mumbled he last part under her breath.

A quadruple quirk marriage! All Might had seen nothing quite like it! This girl also seemed to be hiding something, something big, he could see it in her body language and her posture.

"Young La-"

"Midoriya, call me Midoriya."

"Youn- er... Midoriya-shoujo would you mind telling me how you got those quirks, what I mean is... did you receive those quirks from a man in an industrial mask?" Even him the great All Might was shaking at the thought of that man.

Izumi used her cables to grab All Might's collar and pulled him to her face, "How the fuck do you know that?!"

"Ah let's just say me and that man have some... history and... bad blood between us. We don't really get along, because I may or may not have killed him once or twice. But I see he may not be dead."

"No shit, who would've thought that All Might was so stupid in real life!"

 **(A/N Izumi is really OOC here but the death of her mother changed her. That's why I'm the last chapter she was a psychopath and in this chapter she is kinda acting like Bakugou. She has multiple alter egos... hm foreshadowing...)**

Izumi just dropped All Might and walked off with a grumble. All Might dusted himself off and stood with a shudder.

 _Later_

Katsuki was taking a stroll through an alleyway when he felt a thick sludge slither over his body. The sludge had the consistency of a thick concentration of nitroglycerin. The sludge finally came around his mouth and started swallow him. He struggled to get free and made a deep gurgling sound. He pulled a free hand out and shot a massive explosion into the sky.

Izumi heard a roaring explosion sound off from the north. "Dammit Kacchan, did you try to kill someone by yourself again! Who the hell did you go after!" Izumi flew through the alleys, using her cables to suspend her in the air like Spider-Man. Once she got on top of the building near the alleyway, she looked down and saw Katsuki being eaten by the villain that attacked her earlier. She jumped from the building, "So what's happening here Kacchan?"

Katsuki pushed out vulgar words as the sludge villain slowly took over his body.

"IZU-SCRIPT… BRITTLE!" Izumi stood in place as the villain began to crack like an egg until Katsuki let an explosion take over his fists, sending pieces of the villain flying everywhere.

All Might narrowly dodged the massive piece of sludge that flew past him as his eyes were trained on the two friends, who even after killing that villain, were completely unfazed! One was the girl he had met early, Midoriya, it was. The other he did not know, except the fact that Midoriya kept calling him 'Kacchan'. He ran towards them yelling, "Midoriya-shoujo, Midoriya-shoujo!"

Izumi and Katsuki twisted their heads to see a man in a massive white shirt and khaki pants.

"I saw your bravery in taking on that villain! Though it may have been unauthorized hero work, I shall excuse it and claim the defeat as my own! Now, I would like to mentor both of you, both of your quirks show great potential and I am in need of a successor!" All Might exclaimed in his booming voice.

Izumi turned to Katsuki and whispered in his ear, Katsuki whispered back in a similar fashion.

All Might was becoming impatient with the teenagers' whispering and finally said, "Well how about it!"

"We accept, but a question, why do you intend to train us? To become heroes?" Izumi asked.

"Of course, my girl," All Might responded.

Izumi silently nodded in approval and both teens bowed respectfully. After Izumi pulled on Katsuki's sleeve to signal her departure, they spun on their heels and left.

 _Later_

Izumi ran to the kitchen to get her ramen from the microwave. She took the cups out and brought one to Katsuki and kept one to herself. She pulled off the seal and used the spoon that came with the package to dig in. After she finished eating, she went to her and Katsuki's room and desperately scrubbed one of her white shirts, attempting to get rid of a blood stain.

Katsuki walked in with a frown on his face and collapsed onto their bed. Izumi went to his side and kissed his cheek. Katsuki kisses back, but this time on the lips. Pulling Izumi on the bed, Katsuki deepened the kiss, biting her lip to request entry. Izumi obliged, opening her mouth which Katsuki let his tongue explore. After a moment of ecstasy, they seperated.

"Goodnight Kacchan."

"Goodnight Izu"

 **Got a little hot there didn't it? I'm really enjoying writing this for some reason, I feel like Bakudeku is slowly becoming one of my OTPs. Welp, anyways have a good Thanksgiving everybody and... it's 1:30 in the morning and I just finished this. TRAG signing off... yawn.**

 **Also, quick note here, I created a poll for this story. I want to give the readers a little more of a decision of what they want me to write, so what do you think, should Izumi get OfA? Go to the poll (ends Dec. 15, 2018) and vote on what you think! I will post a chapter Dec. 15-20 and the poll results will be in the top notes.**

 **Also also, timeskip coming up!**


End file.
